criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Slice of Death
A Slice of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-ninth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred twentieth case overall. It takes place in Medieval Asia. Plot Jack and the player went to Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo’s palace to ask him to assist the Chinese in their war against the Mongols, only to find him sliced in half in his bedroom. Mid-investigation, Janis was able to determine that the shogun had gone to a nearby teahouse per her examination of his stomach. Later, the team heard an explosion coming from near the teahouse, only to find out it had come from the miners blowing up some rocks. The team then found out that Ogedei Khan had assigned Oume, the teahouse's owner, to discreetly assassinate the shogun; however, the evidence ultimately pointed to the shogun's right-hand man, samurai Jyunpei Oyama, as the killer. Jyunpei admitted that he wanted to retire from his service as the samurai and become a pacifist monk. Every time he asked permission from Shogun Yoshinobu to let him go however, the Shogun refused to let him retire given his efficiency. In order to peacefully retire and save innocents from himself, Jyunpei sliced the shogun in half. The team surrendered him to the shogun's wife, Tokiko Gojo, to which Jyunpei accepted that he would have to commit seppuku as punishment. Post-arrest, Zara told Amy and the player that Theo had run away from her while they were cuddling. The team then found Theo in the temple, where he told them that he was starting to disappear. Speculating that something had happened to Princess Torgoljin, Theo's ancestor, Amy reassured him that they would find out what was happening to him when Penelope and Kai reported from Mongolia. Meanwhile, Tokiko Gojo told Jack and the player that she would be taking the position of shogun with her husband's death. Shogun Tokiko told the team she was happy to lend her soldiers to China but they needed swords, the steel for which was not due to come down from the mine for another week. The team then found iron near the mine, which Janis and swordmaker Yoshimune were able to fashion steel swords out of. After all the events, Kai told the team that Torgoljin was safe, having last seen her talking happily to Santiago Sanchez. The team then went to reunite with Kai and Penelope at the Great Wall of China to hopefully stop the war between the Mongols and the Chinese. Summary Victim *'Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo' (found sliced in half in his bedroom) Murder Weapon *'Katana' Killer *'Jyunpei Oyama' Suspects C320P1.png|Tokiko Gojo C320P2.png|Jyunpei Oyama C320P3.png|Buyantu C320P4.png|Oume C320P5.png|Yoshimune Quasi-suspect(s) C320PQ1.png|Theodore Moon C320PQ2.png|Kai Malano Killer's Profile *The killer knows kenjutsu. *The killer worships the White Snake Goddess. *The killer drinks green tea. *The killer wears a straw hat. *The killer has a mole. Crime Scenes C320CS1A.jpg|Shogun's Bedroom C320CS1B.jpg|Victim's Quarters C320CS2A.jpg|Temple Gardens C320CS2B.jpg|Temple Stairs C320CS3A.jpg|Mountain Village C320CS3B.jpg|Snowy Patio Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Shogun's Bedroom. (Clues: Torn Painting, Victim's Sandal, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Restored Painting; New Suspect: Tokiko Gojo) *Speak to Tokiko Gojo about the murder. (Prerequisite: Restored Painting restored; New Suspect: Jyunpei Oyama) *Ask Jyunpei Oyama about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tokiko interrogated) *Examine Victim's Sandal. (Result: Soil) *Examine Soil. (Result: Soil and Incense; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Temple Gardens) *Investigate Temple Gardens. (Prerequisite: Soil and Incense identified under microscope; Clues: Pile of Offerings, Singing Bowl) *Examine Pile of Offerings. (Result: Victim's Bracelet) *Analyze Victim's Bracelet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer worships the White Snake Goddess) *Examine Singing Bowl. (Result: Bowl Inscription; New Suspect: Buyantu) *Ask Buyantu what he's doing in Japan. (Prerequisite: Bowl Inscription restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows kenjutsu) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mountain Village. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Box, Broken Sculpture, Faded Sign) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Whetstone Logo) *Examine Whetstone Logo. (Result: Swordmaker; New Suspect: Yoshimune) *Speak to Yoshimune about the shogun's murder. (Prerequisite: Swordmaker identified; Profile updated: Yoshimune knows kenjutsu and worships the White Snake Goddess) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Warrior Sculpture) *Analyze Warrior Sculpture. (12:00:00) *Ask Jyunpei Oyama how the shogun's statue ended up broken. (Prerequisite: Warrior Sculpture analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Quarters; Profile updated: Jyunpei knows kenjutsu and worships the White Snake Goddess) *Investigate Victim's Quarters. (Prerequisite: Jyunpei interrogated; Victim's Belt, Pile of Pillows) *Examine Victim's Belt. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks green tea; Profile updated: Jyunpei drinks green tea) *Examine Pile of Pillows. (Result: Note) *Ask Tokiko Gojo about her angry note to the shogun. (Prerequisite: Note found; Profile updated: Tokiko knows kenjutsu and worships the White Snake Goddess) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Tea House Sign; New Suspect: Oume) *Speak to Oume about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tea House Sign unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Oume drinks green tea *Investigate Snowy Patio. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Chest) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Katana Sketch) *Ask Yoshimune about his angry note to the shogun. (Prerequisite: Katana Sketch unraveled; Profile updated: Yoshimune drinks green tea, Tokiko drinks green tea) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Strange Cylinder) *Analyze Strange Cylinder. (09:00:00) *Confront Buyantu about the instruction to kill the shogun. (Prerequisite: Strange Cylinder analyzed; Profile updated: Buyantu knows kenjutsu and worships the White Snake Goddess) *Demand answers from Oume about the instruction to kill the shogun. (Prerequisite: Buyantu interrogated) *Investigate Temple Stairs. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Katana, Broken Porcelain; Murder Weapon registered: Katana) *Examine Bloody Katana. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Broken Porcelain. (Result: White Snake Figurine) *Analyze White Snake Figurine. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a straw hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Art of War (4/5). (No stars) The Art of War (4/5) *Ask Tokiko Gojo who's replacing the shogun. (Available after unlocking The Art of War; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mountain Village. (Prerequisite: Tokiko interrogated; Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate of Iron) *Analyze Crate of Iron. (09:00:00) *Ask Yoshimune to make swords for the soldiers. (Prerequisite: Crate of Iron analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Snowy Patio. (Prerequisite: Yoshimune interrogated; Clue: Hammer) *Examine Hammer. (Result: Hammer Inscription) *Investigate Temple Gardens. (Available after unlocking The Art of War; Clue: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Restored Frame) *Find out what's wrong with Theo. (Prerequisite: Restored Frame restored) *Ask Kai and Penelope if Princess Torgoljin's okay. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Mongolian Armor) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In Chapter 2, the Battle of Koromo River is mentioned. *The cover photo of the third chapter is a reference to Gashadokuro, a Japanese yokai. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Medieval Asia